


Counter

by grandfatherclock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandfatherclock/pseuds/grandfatherclock
Summary: "You thinkthisis indulging, Schatz?" He gets off the counter and pulls Wulf by their intertwined hands in the vague direction of his bedroom. "I'llshowyou indulgent." Wulf rolls his eyes at Caleb’s insistence—it’s obvious what he thinks, that Caleb is abastard son of a bitch needs to be in control, always—but he follows close behind regardless, thumb running in light circles on the back of Caleb’s hand.





	Counter

Believe it or not, Caleb didn’t _intend_ to have Wulf press him up against the counter, pulling him up easily and sitting him down on it. He didn’t _intend_ to watch how the sunlight played on Wulf’s pale skin, made his black hair shine as he gives Caleb this half-feral grin. It was supposed to be _quiet_ , he was supposed to be _training_ , teaching him some _fucking utility spells, Eodwulf, honestly how are you a functional wizard_ , and _yet._

Caleb rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to make a clever comment, call him _impatient_ , and _slacking off_ , and _gottverdammt_ , he’d be fucking _right_.

And yet.

Caleb’s lips part in that way that they tend to, and his eyes widen just slightly, the sound in his voice dying down as he feels Wulf’s teeth against his delicate skin. Wulf smirks at that, continuing to leave bruising kisses along Caleb’s neck, roughly unbuttoning the top of his white shirt to expose his sternum. "What—was—that?" he says between kisses, words whispered against Caleb's heated skin.

Caleb scoffs, tilting his head back and sighing as Wulf runs his tongue along his collarbone. His legs lift up, curling around Wulf's waist, who in turn pulls him close, makes them flush against each other. "You're so _impatient_ ," Caleb manages, after a moment. His words are halting and uneven, his breathing slightly heavier than normal. Wulf smiles against his skin.

"You indulge me," he says, giving him a shit-eating grin, but when Caleb furrows his eyebrows and opens his mouth to respond, Wulf _bites_ against his neck. It isn't hard enough to break blood, just _barely_ enough to bruise, and Caleb moans, pulling Wulf up by his hair into a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Wulf’s lips are soft, and his tongue is _searing_. When Caleb tugs on his dark hair again to separate them, Wulf makes this sound in the back of his throat, this little annoyed hiss, and Caleb smirks.

"You think _this_ is indulging, Schatz?" He gets off the counter and pulls Wulf by their intertwined hands in the vague direction of his bedroom. "I'll _show_ you indulgent." Wulf rolls his eyes at Caleb’s insistence—it’s obvious what he thinks, that Caleb is a _bastard son of a bitch needs to be in control, always_ —but he follows close behind regardless, thumb running in light circles on the back of Caleb’s hand.

Caleb exhales as he fumbles for the lock of his bedroom. Wulf is behind him, his hands on Caleb's waist and lips trailing along his neck. "What," he says, his voice smug. His fingers dig in just slightly into Caleb's pale skin, and Caleb can't _wait_ to see the marks when he takes off his shirt. "Mister _ritual caster_ can't _concentrate_?"

"Fuck off," Caleb breathes, finally opening the lock with his trembling fingers. Wulf immediately pushes him in, and they stumble onto the bed, Wulf adjusting them so he's on top, leaning on his forearm to smile down at Caleb. Wulf is a _sight_ in the orange light of the lanterns, his blue eyes searching Caleb's face.

"Oh, Schatz," he says, leaning close to pull Caleb into a breathless kiss. Wulf sighs into it, their kiss wet and languid, and Caleb grins as they pull apart. Wulf's eyes are slightly hazy. "I'd rather just fuck _you_." He pulls off Caleb's shirt without much ceremony, pausing his kisses along Caleb's jawline as he peeled it off him. Caleb smiles when he's finally able to see Wulf's face again, and Wulf's eyes flit down lower. Caleb follows his gaze, and _oh_ , the _marks_ —they're obscene against his pale skin, and Wulf smiles at him very smugly. "You're a spitfire," he says, his voice a little rougher than it was a moment ago. "Sometimes I need reminding how _soft_ you can be."

Caleb rolls his eyes, grabbing Wulf by his own shirt to pull him down. After another heated kiss that leaves Wulf breathing unevenly on top of him, their foreheads pressed together, Caleb smiles. "Was that you _reminding_ yourself?"

Wulf's own smile widens, becomes a little sharper. His gaze goes to Caleb's neck, where Caleb is _sure_ there are all _kinds_ of bruises. "Nein," he admits. "I just like having me on you."

"Honest," Caleb says, after a pause, pulling Wulf down with his hand curled around the nape of his neck so he can mouth lazily at Wulf's own neck. "How _novel_. The lessons must be paying off." 

Wulf scoffs at that, a hand trailing to Caleb's side. He suddenly pulls Caleb up, pressing their bodies against each other, and Caleb _groans_ , feeling at once the pressure from their hips against each other and the marks Eodwulf's insistent fingers are most _assuredly_ leaving in their wake. "Big words from the wizard who's already so hard," he says, his voice suddenly lower, suddenly rougher, suddenly _meaner_ , in that way he knows Caleb likes.

"I don't—" Caleb's indignant voice cuts off as Wulf lowers him down and bites along the crook where his jawline meets his neck, runs his tongue down from his neck to his sternum. Caleb _groans_ , and he feels Wulf's lips quirk up into a smile against his skin.

"Ja?" Wulf's voice is smug as his fingers dig into Caleb's shoulders, bracing himself as he shifts lower down. Caleb spine straightens as he feels Wulf's exploring touch against his cock, the cloth of his trousers still separating them. He lets out this... this _whine_ as Wulf palms him, clenching his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palms to try to ground himself, to not thrust to Wulf's touch. "What do you have to say for yourself, Herr Widogast?" His teasing voice is very fond, with just enough of an edge that it makes Caleb squirm, makes Caleb flush.

"I... would have... to say..." Caleb pauses, trying to even out his breathing. He lifts on trembling hand and rests it against Wulf's head, not even really directing him. His hand just lightly runs through Wulf's hair, which seems lighter in this gentler lantern light, and Wulf hums under his breath, flitting his eyes up to grin at Caleb. Caleb grits his teeth at that shit-eating expression, and tries desperately to finish his sentence. "If I teased you _half_ as"—and _ah_ , Wulf's lips against his chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses, with the occasional scrape of his teeth leaving light marks—"a _quarter_ as much, you would be... very put out."

"Ah," Wulf says, smirking up at him. The hand not lazily palming his dick also trails over his chest, and Caleb groans as it brushes by his nipple, before running along his side. "As if you aren't begging for this." Caleb, having closed his eyes momentarily, opens one to look at him with amusement, and Wulf smiles at him evenly. "Even if you're biting your tongue, Liebling, your body is _screaming_."

"You should take off your shirt," Caleb says after a moment, his voice even like he's hardly being affected by this. Wulf raises an eyebrow at him, this almost challenging _gleam_ in his eyes, and Caleb tilts his head up, bracing himself on his forearms. "I'm getting bored looking at your shirt."

"Oh," Wulf sighs, his grip momentarily tightening on Caleb's cock. Caleb's expression doesn't change at all, which is his biggest tell, _gottverdammt_ , it's _always_ his tell—too perfect, _no one_ is that still. Wulf's grin widens, his eyes searching Caleb's face almost _claimingly_ —like Caleb is his and his alone to admire. "That wasn't a _challenge_ , Caleb."

_Caleb_ sounds stilted on his tongue—he's not quite used to it, but he's _trying_ , and Caleb gives him a genuine smile, before returning to his previous languid expression with one raised eyebrow and his tilted face. "Coming from the wizard who can't keep his hands from imprinting on me."

Wulf's smile is dark, threatening. "Guilty as charged." His voice is fucking _syrupy_ , and he leans down, leaving a kiss right above the waistband of his trousers. 

"Conceding so easily?" Caleb says, biting his lower lip as he watches Wulf lazily mouth at his skin there. "Didn't take you to"—Wulf _bites_ , and Caleb has to pause, smother that moan in his throat—"to let up."

Wulf barks out a laugh. "Only you and your racing mind considers this a _loss_ , Schatz." Caleb can't help but shiver as he feels Wulf's breath against his delicate skin. " _Oh_ , I've missed this. I've missed you. I've missed us."

Caleb _blinks_ at that, and Wulf's smile becomes slightly more vulnerable, slightly more real. "Ah," he says, and they stare at each other for another moment. His hand is still curled along Wulf's hair, and he _tugs_. Wulf indulges him, allowing himself to be pulled up, and they exchange an open-mouthed kiss—it's all teeth clacking against each other and tongue and heat, but there's gentleness in there too, in the way Wulf groans into his mouth, in how he runs his hand up Caleb's neck and into his hair. "Missed you too," Caleb says, his voice rough.

Wulf smiles at him, tilting his head. "I also missed your _dick_ ," he says conversationally, and Caleb lets out a half-laugh, smacking at his shoulder weakly and pulling him back. Wulf smirks, and travels to his previous position, his hands running over Caleb's sides. He _finally_ pulls down Caleb's waistband after an agonizing pause, and Caleb leans back against his forearms as Wulf smirks down at his cock. "I think your dick also missed _me_."

"Arschloch," Caleb says, shaking his head, but his movement stills and his spine straightens as Wulf trails his thumb along the head of his cock, his movement light as he watches Caleb throw his head back, biting his lower lip as he does.

"Watch me," Wulf says, his voice hard. Caleb exhales through his teeth, raising an eyebrow, and Wulf gives him this mean lopsided smile. "I want to see your face, it's the only thing I find prettier than your dick."

"Pretty," Caleb murmurs, and Wulf grins at him, beginning to stroke his cock in earnest. He slightly drags his nails as he does, dragging out a light moan from Caleb. He's leaning down close enough that Caleb can feel his breath, and it's... it's a little maddening. His hand on Wulf's hair tightens, but he doesn't pull, simply allows it to rest there.

"Pretty, and pink," Wulf confirms, and the fucker leans close to leave a kiss along his thigh, his teeth lightly scraping at Caleb's soft skin. "I know you agree, I've seen how you admire yourself in those moments in between." Another kiss, slightly higher. His trailing fingers travel up his cock, and then down again. "Those moments in the mirror, when you think no one is watching." 

Caleb flushes, writhing slightly but held in place by Wulf's hand pressed against the thigh he's not leaving marks against. _Those moments... those moments in the mirror_... Caleb _hates_ that he can still fucking _fool_ himself, still enrapture himself with those pale eyes and soft lips and delicate jawline. That fucking half-smile, with the right shift of his jaw... those half-lidded eyes, wanton and _longing_... 

"You're _harder_ ," Wulf says, and he's _grinning_. "You're imagining it, aren't you?" Caleb rolls his eyes at him, thrusting slightly into his grip with the roll of his hips. Wulf doesn't seem to mind, his eyes dancing on Caleb's pink face. "It's alright, Caleb. It's alright, Schatz." He leans down, still watching Caleb through his eyelashes, and leaves a kiss against the base of Caleb's cock. Caleb fucking _trembles_. "Let me tell you something." His voice is darkly amused. "I'm imagining it, too."

Caleb grabs the rumpled bed sheets under him with his loose hand, clenching his hand into a fist around the fabric to try to brace himself. His hand on Wulf's head is _tight_ , and he forces himself to loosen his grip, to run his fingers through Wulf's hair. Wulf smirks up at him, and then Caleb _feels_ the light scrape of teeth against his thigh—just the faintest _hint_ of it. "Eodwulf," he murmurs, his sentence trails off into a moan as Wulf runs his tongue up his cock, making his back arch just _slightly_ and his hand on Wulf's hair tighten again.

"There we go," Wulf says, leaving kisses against his dick, wet and languid and _warm_ —gottverdammt, he's so fucking _warm_. The hand _not_ pushing Caleb's thigh into the mattress strokes along the base of his cock, and he smirks as Caleb makes these _sounds_ , his fingers running in patterns along Wulf's scalp. "I like when you grab me tight, you know that." He says these words against Caleb's skin, and Calb _shivers_ , and then _whines_ as Wulf pulls away.

" _Tease_ ," he groans, sighing as he feels Wulf leave kisses along his _other_ thigh. The only thing keeping him from being significantly more upset are Wulf's rough fingers still stroking him. He feels him leave another mark, and sighs. "This is going to _ache_ tomorrow."

"Yep," Wulf says, popping the _p_ before he makes another bite against Caleb's pale skin. Caleb tilts his head, looking at the bruised skin with interest. "I want you to remember me when you stare at yourself _later_."

“Arschloch,” Caleb repeats, rolling his eyes. He resists the urge to make a noise of relief as Wulf returns to his dick and trails his lips against it again. "It's not like I—" The noise in his throat suddenly _dies_ , and Caleb lets out an _obscene_ moan. He feels wet warmth against the head of his cock, and then lower down, as he watches Wulf _finally_ take him in his mouth, palming at the base of Caleb's dick as he does.

Caleb realizes in the abstract that he's moaning, and that these sounds are interspersed with _fuck_ and _Wulf_ and _please_ — _Scheisse_ , Wulf has him _begging_. He can't even find it in himself to stop—and _no_ , that's _another_ lie, to excuse to himself that he doesn't _want_ to stop. He doesn't _want_ to stop sounding weak and desperate and wanton and wanting. He _could_ , in a heartbeat, but he—Wulf has him so fucking—

He arches slightly, as Wulf hollows out his cheeks, his head bobbing slightly—and he's fucking _looking_ at Caleb, _watching_ him through those eyelashes. _I want to see your face, it's the only thing I find prettier than your dick_. Caleb wonders what he must see—parted lips, blown pupils, his eyes hazy, that flush deep and crawling down his chest, the unevenness to his breath...

Wulf _sighs_ , his lips stretched over Caleb's cock, and Caleb groans, _feeling_ it. He looks so _lovely_ like this, _lovely_ when he's perched there and sucking on Caleb's dick like he would be satisfied doing that in this bed for the rest of his life if that were an option.

Caleb smiles. "Y-you're right," he manages, tightening his grip on Wulf's hair. Wulf's eyes snap to him, and Caleb's smile widens. "I _will_ be thinking about this, when I touch myself later, l-looking at your... your marks on me."

Wulf stares at him for a moment, and Caleb thinks— _no_ , he _knows_ —that his mouth were free, he would be smirking and saying something shitty, and Caleb feels his _own_ lips quirk up at his heated expression.

"You look _good_ like this," he says, and Wulf resumes his movement, resumes sucking Caleb's cock and resumes _watching_ him, _watching_ Caleb moan. Caleb tightens his grip on Wulf's hair and gives him a sidelong smile. "I-I'm close," he admits, his voice rough, and _Scheisse_ , leave it to _Wulf_ to manage to look _smug_ even with his lips so outstretched. He exhales through his teeth as Wulf pulls back, smiling up at Caleb indulgently. His hands on him now, his strokes long and rhythmic and _intent_.

"Close," Wulf says, that shit-eating smile playing on his lips. Caleb sighs, and his toes curl as he feels Wulf's breath on his leaking cock. "Good. Good boy." _Fuck_ , Caleb _squirms_ against the praise, only barely managing not to throw his head back and keeps _looking_ , like Wulf instructed him to. "You should come, Caleb." His voice is fucking _conversational_. "I think that would be really pretty to see." 

_Fuck_. "Wulf," he groans, his breathing heavy and uneven. _Gods_ , he feels on the fucking _cusp_ , and Wulf's rough, practiced fingers are so fucking _close_ to dragging him over the edge. "Y-you'll ruin your _fucking_ shirt because you didn't listen." Wulf stares, and Caleb manages a weak smirk. "Sh-should've taken it off when I told you to."

Wulf blinks, and then barks out a laugh. Caleb wheezes too—as much as he's able in his current state, a hand against Wulf's hair and another desperate against the bed sheet. "Oh, _you_ "—he shakes his head like he can't _believe_ Caleb—"I haven't done a good enough job if you're thinking coherently enough to remember _that_."

"I'm— _ah_ —I'm _always_ thinking," Caleb manages. _Scheisse_ , he's _close_ —

"You don't have to," Wulf says, his voice unexpectedly tender. His blue eyes search Caleb's face, and though his smile recedes, it's replaced by something much more... much more genuine.

It's _this_ that makes his toes curl, and it's _this_ that makes him moan so fucking _brokenly_ , and it's _this_ that makes him _come_ —all he feels is white hot pleasure, and all he hears is the distant sound of his own wrecked voice, stumbling through Common and Zemnian— _begging_ —and Caleb exhales, looking to Wulf, who's still stroking him through this.

Wulf looks... he doesn't look smug, like Caleb's expecting. He's looking at Caleb like Caleb's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen—the most soft, and the most precious, and the most important—and Caleb feels himself blush _deeper_. Wulf's shirt is fucking _ruined_ , but he doesn't seem to mind, looking at Caleb with that tilted head. Caleb _winces_ when the stroking becomes too much, and Wulf immediately lets go, wiping his own hand on a clean part of his shirt and sighing. "I was right." His voice is quiet.

"Hmmm?" Caleb doesn't think he can manage full sentences, and so he furrows his eyebrows at Wulf, slumping onto the bed.

Wulf leans back, sitting on his knees. "You were very pretty as you came."

Caleb stares, and Wulf gives him this lopsided smile, getting up off the bed. He makes this _sound_ of disappointment he's pretty sure would make him die of embarrassment if he weren’t on this high, and Wulf smirks, running his clean hand through his black hair.

"I'm just going to clean us up," he says, and Caleb leans back into the bed, watching him leave. Gods, that _git_ is still fully-clothed, and Caleb rolls his eyes to his retreating back as he looks up to his ceiling.

Caleb... Caleb didn't think. For that moment, with Wulf's tender smile, _he didn't think_. It was heaven. It was hell. It made his toes curl and his sternum flush. He feels... feels relaxed in a way he hasn't in a while, his shoulders loose and this... this _smile_ playing on his lips.

He hears Wulf's footfalls, and turns, seeing that Wulf changed into another shirt, and is carrying a damp cloth with him. "Thoughtful," Caleb murmurs, smiling at him as he leans close and cleans Caleb up.

"The lessons paid off," he retorts, smirking at him.

Caleb watches him for a moment, and then _pulls_ him close. Wulf allows him to, and then they're _kissing_. Caleb runs his hands through Wulf's hair, and Wulf bites at his lower lip. Caleb makes this sound at the back of his throat, and they pull apart, Wulf watching him with bright eyes. "I didn't take care of you," he says. "If you—"

"You have _no idea_ how fucked out you look right now," Wulf says, smirking. "In fact, I think I _like_ the idea of you owing me. Thinking about what you'll do for me." He watches with dark eyes as Caleb quirks up his lips, and leans in, pressing his head into the crook of Wulf's neck. After a moment, Wulf says, "It's... it's really okay, the way you _looked_ was... it was enough for me." He sounds _awkward_ and _uncomfortable_ , and Caleb smiles, his face hidden in Wulf's shirt.

Caleb exhales, pulling away. "I should... I should change."

Wulf watches, a smile playing on his lips. " _Please_ , I'll get rid of this bed sheet." He looks down, and it's truly _obscene_ , how _rumpled_ it is. His lips stretch into a smirk. "It's a shame, all I can think about is you pressed up on it when it's in this state."

Caleb rolls his eyes, slipping past him and pulling up his trousers, looking in his closet for a change of clothes. Wulf pulls out the bed sheet, and it's... _gods_ , it's almost domestic. It's almost like they can make this _work_. Like this could _exist_ beyond drunken nights and arguments and panic attacks. Like they could have something here.

Wulf pauses for a moment, and watches Caleb leave through the door, holding his new pair of clothes. Caleb offers him an almost _shy_ smile, which is fucking absurd considering what they've just done, but... but Wulf gives him this half-smile back, which isn't tinged in bitterness and shittiness and that mean way he tends to get.

Caleb feels Wulf's eyes on him, and his smile widens to himself. 

It doesn't quite recede.


End file.
